


Reconciliation

by Severiner



Series: Past and present [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Reconciliation, manipulation to gain power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

It was several months after Laserbeak had brought back the footage including the image of Optimus and me. I had been watching his actions more closely whenever we fought. There was no reluctance, but he did not always take the opportunities to do the most damage. And on occasion he would watch me with an odd look in his optics; I had thought nothing of that before but now...

I had been thinking of ways to approach him, to test, to see what he felt for me now. I had considered giving Skywarp or Rumble and Frenzy a copy of the image to distribute. But no that would be too messy too hard to truly determine his reaction. I had considered dropping a copy during a battle, but that too was too uncertain, it might get damaged or destroyed or not noticed. I had even considered altering my tactics in battle, to touch him in ways other than to hurt, that too had risks I could not accept though.

~

I paced my quarters, occasionally sending a glance at the holocube sitting on the table. It was currently inactive but I knew what it would show. A different image one shown to me only breem before by Mirage, who had come back deeply shaken after an infiltration mission to the Nemesis, was currently on repeat in my processors. He had managed to slip into Megatron’s quarters where he had seen the very same image as on the cube. Megatron had then come in, had picked up the cube and.... well Mirage was very lucky he was not caught.

The image in my processors was of Megatron holding the cube, looking at the image. His usually fierce features twisted into an expression of deep sadness, pain and longing. The fire in his optics banked, shoulders slumped, posture almost one of defeat and defiantly one of grief.

A niggling thread caught my attention; Megatron had been acting slightly different during the most recent battles. His punches were not as hard, he had not been fighting with the same flame of determination, and he had not threatened my demise, he had for the most part fallen silent, when we fought.

Not for the first time, but the first time in a very long time, I wished we had formed a bond like we had discussed. What I would not give to know what he felt now, what he felt for me. I knew what I still felt. It was a larger part of the reason I wanted to be the one facing him in battle, it was a way to repress the love and remind myself of what he has become.

I decided to try a different tactic during our next battle, one that should show me the truth of how he felt.

~

The battle started as usual. I had not wanted a battle this time. I still needed more time to think of how to approach Optimus. But no there he was with his Autobots, daring to deny us the energy from this power station.

“Megatron!” 

I snarled as he called me, then paused narrowing my optics at him, there had been something different in his tone.

“Prime,” I replied casually, moving closer so I could see him properly.

“Megatron, is this how a Protector is supposed to act? Perhaps the council are correct and you have gone insane.”

“The council!?” I roared in shock, optics widening, “They are the ones who .... I should have seen this!”

~

That was not what I had expected. I had questioned his motives and sanity before but had I never mentioned the council? A quick check through my memory banks told me no I had not.

“What did the council tell you?” I questioned softer than before.

The crimson optics locked on me, around us the battle had stopped, everyone was watching.

He stepped closer as he spoke, “Those lying, snivelling cowards tricked me into believing that you knew of what was happening with the cast system, that you knew of the inequalities, but did not care.”

My own optics widened, “I was told that everything was fine, all the stats.... I failed because I never checked for myself.”

I bowed my helm, shoulders slumped. After the war had started I had seen the true situation, but I had not made the connections. This was my entire fault.

~

Predictable. I knew he would blame himself. I closed the last distance between us and slapped him and griped his shoulders tightly.

“No,” I growled, “They were clever and sly, wanting more power for themselves. Our only mistake was to doubt each other. That and not realising the truth sooner.”

He tried to twist himself out of my grip, but I just pulled him forwards, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

“Let me go,” Optimus growled, trying in vain to push me away.

“No! I will not let you go. Never again, my beloved,” I whispered, for his audios only.

~

I froze at those words. ‘My beloved’ repeating in my processors. ‘He still loves me,’ I realised.

Taking a risk I retracted my face mask and twisted in his embrace. Not to get away but to get closer, close enough to kiss him.  
He returned the kiss hungrily, desperately. My own arms tightening around him, returning the embrace. A pain in my spark that I had not noticed for eons dissipated.

~

We did not notice or care about everyone watching us as we curled up together, sharing kisses and words of endearment. All we cared about was the other and the knowledge that our love still remained.


End file.
